


Angelica's Mid-Stories

by TheEmeraldWitch



Series: The Winter Angel [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: end-credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldWitch/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: The end credits for The First Avenger, but Angelica's in them.
Relationships: Angelica Romanoff-Stark & Nick Fury, Angelica Romanoff-Stark & Peggy Carter
Series: The Winter Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980103
Kudos: 5





	1. Mid-Credits

"Angelica, I want you on the team helping re-introduce Captain Rogers to the world. He'll need to know about other powered people."

"Yes, sir." Angelica said, nodding once at Fury. "...Does Peggy know?"

"Yes."

"Understood."

"Dismissed."

Angelica called Peggy the second she left Fury's office. "Not to bring up old memories, but I need you to tell me everything that you remember about Steve Rogers."

"Well, hello, to you, too, Angelica." Peggy's crisp British accent crackled over the phone.

"Hello, Peggy." Angelica smiled. "But, seriously."

"Fury said he was putting you on Steve's Re-Introduction Team. Meet me at my house at three o'clock."

"Will do."

Peggy took Angelica, first, to the facility where Steve had been turned into a super soldier. While it the shop no longer sold antiques, it was still a SHIELD facility, mainly because they couldn't exactly sell it. They used it for trainings, now, and sometimes SHIELD Academy classes went there for field trips.

"Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?" The owner asked.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella."

The shop owner led them to the back, where a fake bookcase opened into the old facility. Peggy took Angelica around, telling her the story of how Steve was given his abilities, and how Dr. Erskine died. Then, Peggy took her across the route that Steve had taken while chasing the Hydra agent.

"Was he aware of how many protocols he was breaking?" Angelica asked her.

"No, he wasn't. He had just been introduced to the SSR. He knew just about nothing about protocol, or rules. He wouldn't go on to follow them, either." Peggy glanced at her. "Just like someone else I know."

"Yeah, but people don't know how many protocols I break. Me being anywhere _near_ a SHIELD facility is pretty much a protocol breach. Besides, I've heard the stories. You broke so many protocols, even I can't keep track."


	2. End-Credits Scene

"All agents, code thirteen! I repeat, all agents, code thirteen!"

"Jesus _Christ_ , already?" Angelica exclaimed, beginning to run towards the exits. She chased Rogers through the streets, finally skidding to a stop beside Fury once the cars surrounded him.

"At ease, soldier!" Fury said. "Look, I’m sorry about that little show back there, but…we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?"

"You’ve been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I just…I had a date."

Angelica glanced at Fury, debating telling Rogers that Peggy was still alive. A slight head shake from Fury told her not to, so Angelica looked back at Rogers. "I'm Angelica." She said. "I'll be introducing you to the modern world."


	3. Stark Industries

Angelica walked into Stark Industries’ New York headquarters, eyes taking in the impressive room before her. Angelica found her way to the secretary’s desk. The woman sitting at it had light brown skin, and dark hair that reached her shoulders. “Hi,” She said, smiling down at Angelica. She had a slight accent, and the name plate on her desk read ‘Amira.’ “How can I help you?”

Angelica, ever the dramatic, sighed heavily, letting her head fall down onto the desk. “Can I use your labs?”

“What for?”

Angelica looked up. “School project.” She deadpanned. In reality, SHIELD had wanted to see what she could do. Something about wanting to know where to place her. Angelica just wanted field work, really. Well, that or something in the science labs. But since they wouldn’t let her use their labs (at least Hydra let her use their labs when they wanted her to make something), she had to improvise.

“What kind of project?”

“Science fair.”

That really got the secretary going. “What are you going to do for your project?”

“I’m making an AI.”

“Woah. That’s really advanced, I’m impressed.”

Angelica shrugged. “Is it? I mean, I’ve been playing around with the concept for a while, but I don’t exactly have access to a computer, so…”

“You know what, I’ll have one of the coding interns come down to show you where their labs are.”

“Thank you, so much.”

“No problem.”

An intern took her to the coding labs, where Angelica sat to work on the AI that SHIELD wanted her to make. Something about "we have to make sure you're actually a genius, so make an AI like JARVIS." I mean, she could do it, but she wasn't Tony Stark. It would take her a while.


End file.
